


Who's my good boy?

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Series: Imagine a Smutty Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine your OTP, It is now, Oh God Yes, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, There's A Tag For That, Vunerable!Dean, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean admitting to you he has a Praise Kink and you try your best to indulge it.</p><p>http://40.media.tumblr.com/bdcf34bcd42d08e055d508f304f9aea5/tumblr_ng346uLll41t38whko1_1280.png</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's my good boy?

“Get down Sammy!” I yelled. He ducked right on cue and I slice of the head of the last vampire in the nest. I had stumbled across the Winchester brothers when we all were tracking the same flock of vampires, or whatever you call a gaggle of those fuckers when they get together. 

“Thanks.” Sam said as he let out a sigh of relief.

“No problem, y’all ready to get outta here, I need a burger and a beer.” I said.

“And pie.” Dean says coming around the corner, holding a bloody machete in his hand, with a shit-eating grin on his face. I had heard rumours about these two but they definitely lived up to their name. They were damn fine men and some of the best hunters I've ever come across.

“Yes Dean, and pie.” I acquiesce. From the moment I met him, I knew somehow, some day I had to have him. His bright green eyes and his puffy, pouty, perfect lips, I could go on and on. We get to the car and Dean and Sam both take off their bloody shirts. Both men are gorgeous, but Dean had more muscle on his chest, and was built like a tall, cold glass of water. He caught me staring and gave me a wink. Sonuva Bitch, I think. This guy is too much. 

“Good job today Dean.” Sam says lovingly to his brother. Dean gave a half smile and huffed in retort. “No, I mean it man, without you, I would've died.” Sam continued. I thought about how weird that was because I was pretty sure I saved Sams ass, but I kept my mouth shut. Dean looked at his brother with a look I couldn't place and I just got in the car and held my tongue. 

Back at the bar, I was happy I had gotten a shower and was now satisfied with food in my belly. Dean came over to the bar and saw I was nearing the end of my beer. He held up two fingers to the bartender to let him know we were in need of more beer. 

“You did good today Sugar.” He said without looking at me, leaning on the bar instead of sitting down on the stool. “You saved Sams ass today, so this rounds on me.”

“Is that so, because Sam seems to think that was all you.” I say, my bitchy voice coming out of my mouth a little too strong. The bartender came and brought us our beers and we just sat in silence while we gulped half of it down.

“Uh yeah.” He says as he runs a hand through his hair and tries to avoid eye contact with me. “He tells me that after every hunt.” I stay quiet not knowing what to say, and he continues “When I used to hunt with my dad, he would always tell me that. I dont feel like I do anything right until someone tells me otherwise.” He admits. I could tell he was opening up to me and I shouldn't judge him. 

“Well, I think you did awesome today Dean, how bout we get outta here, just you and me.” I say quietly, as I scoot a little closer to him. His eyes finally meet mine and I give him a wink. He smiles and chugs the rest of his beer. I do the same and he leads me out of the bar with his hand on my hip, pulling me in tight. We walk in silence to my motel room right across the street from the bar and before the door could close, Dean was kissing me hard. I moan into his lips and struggle to get my jacket off. He helps with my clothes and once I'm naked he steps back and eyes my body hungrily as he works on his pants. We’re both naked and he pulls me back to him as we stumble across the room kissing, trying to find a place to lay down. He gets me on the bed and starts kissing me down my body, slowing once he gets to my mound. He looks up at me with cautious eyes and I know hes waiting for permission. I could feel myself dripping, Dean being so vulnerable was turning me on. I decide the best way to make this memorable for both of us, would be for me to indulge him.

“Do it baby, I want you to taste me.” I purr. Without missing a beat he dives in, tongue first as he begins working his magic. “Oh fuck, Dean yes...don't...stop.” I plead, bucking my hips up to his mouth trying to get him to cover every part of me. How could he not know how good he was at this? He has me coming in record time and I cry out his name as his tongue caresses me through my orgasm. He kisses his way up my body as I try and catch my breath. He kisses me and I taste myself on his lips, which causes me to moan into his mouth.

“That was amazing Dean.” I breath into his neck as I wrap my hand in his hair and tug gently. He sucks his breath in through his teeth and looks down on me, his green eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Really?” He asks, as he places the tip of his member up against my clit and he pushes gently, just enough to give me the pressure I need to moan.

“Yes, that was amazing, Dean. Please, I need you.” I whine in his neck. Grabbing my face in his hand, he brings my mouth to his as he takes his time sinking into me. Inch by glorious inch he fills me up and makes my body jerk, his lips still not leaving mine. With one hand on my neck and the other grasping my hips hard he begins to rock back and forth.

“God Dean, Don't stop! Youre going to make me come again.” For once I wasn't faking it, this man knew exactly how to treat a lady. His rhythm was slow and steady but just fast enough to make me lose my mind. “Dean, you’re so good- Just. Like. That.” I say in between his thrusts. My words seem to make him work harder so I try to keep talking as my climax takes me over. “Oh fuck Dean, Ive never came like that before, again - make me come for you again, please Dean.” He pulls me up into his lap and moves me as I grind on him; one hand wrapped around my body, the other tangled in my hair at the nape of my neck. He was deeper inside me than ever before and I felt an all too familiar feeling creeping up inside me. I was heading straight for orgasm number-I lost count and by the way he was pulling my hair I could tell he was close. I try to use my words to get him there.

“Your such a good boy Dean, you're doing great, I'm gonna come again-all over your cock. Come with me baby.” I say as Im teetering on the edge of bliss. I feel his release burst inside me and when he grabs my hips with both hands and gives me his final buck I explode with such force, Im sure I see stars.  
He places me down on the bed and lays beside me, both of us catching our breath. Hes the first to speak and breaks me out of my post-coital haze.

“That was...amazing” He says as he brushes a piece of hair behind my ear, kissing my temple. I turn to him and look him in the eyes.

“You have no idea how amazing you are Dean. I've never..” My voice trails off and he smiles that once again cocky smile and he pulls me in close.

**Author's Note:**

> My first imagine! Please feel free to give me feedback and let me know how I did, as Im still fairly new to this community. Thanks! =>)


End file.
